In recent years, the adoption of electronic toll collection (ETC) systems has increased, and the systems are used in various countries. The ETC systems allow vehicle users to pay tolls using a toll road. A user may submit a document to establish an ETC account with a respective roadway management authority, such as the Pennsylvania Turnpike Commission. The management authority issues a radio frequency transmitter device (i.e., a toll pass or toll tag) that a user can mount on the windshield of a vehicle identified in the application. At different locations along the toll road, a toll collection location has a transmitter that interrogates the radio frequency transmitter device mounted in the vehicle for the user account. When the vehicle in which the radio frequency transmitter is mounted passes through a toll collection location equipped to communicate with the radio frequency transmitter device, collection of data from the device mounted on the vehicle enable charging of the user's ETC account for the amount of the toll.
A user is assigned a respective radio frequency transmitter device for each vehicle listed in a document requesting issuance of a radio frequency transmitter device. If a user operates different vehicles, such as a rental car, the user is unable to use their ETC account established with the roadway management authority because the radio frequency transmitter device in the rental car is not associated with the user's ETC account. Approximately 22 states within the United States provide ETC systems, however, the same radio frequency transmitter device is not usable in all 22 states. As a result, a user may have to establish multiple ETC accounts and use different devices in order to pay tolls in different states as a user's vehicle travels from one state to another. It would be beneficial to provide a provisionable radio frequency transmitter device to allow a user payment account to be easily and securely reassigned from one radio frequency transmitter device to another.